


Favorite Moment

by TripCreates



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Graduation, IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2019, Iori does Kyudo, M/M, Not idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: It's the day of high school graduation and Tamaki reminisces with Iori about the first time they met.





	Favorite Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with my second i7 flash bang fic! I have a real soft spoke for TamaIo and this was an idea I've had a for a bit. So, I finally decided to turn it into something! 
> 
> I got to work with [Korm](https://twitter.com/dearbutterfIy) on this one and it was such a pleasure. The scene we went with to be illustrated was one of my top favorites and I love seeing it fully realized. Thank you so much!
> 
> This is just a little no idol AU where they're just regular teens in high school. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments and make sure to send Korm some love!

Cherry blossom petals flew I the breeze as Tamaki and Iori stepped outside the school; graduation scrolls in hand. Other students gathered around, talking excitedly or crying with their friends.

A few called out to Tamaki and he waved in return. “I’ll catch up with you later,” he shouted.

Iori shifted from one foot to the other. “You can go speak with them now if you want. I can wait.”

Tamaki glanced down at his boyfriend. “’s fine. Come on. Let’s go somewhere quieter.”

The taller one began walking and Iori followed beside him.

“I know my family will be looking for us,” Iori said but there was little urgency in his voice.

“Oh, I’m sure Mikki is wanting to see you, but I’ll give you back when I’m ready,” Tamaki replied with a wink.

Iori didn’t flush at Tamaki’s flirtatious teasing like he used to do. It showed how far he came in two years.

They made their way through the crowd around the school. It didn’t take long for Iori to realize were Tamaki was headed. Not that he should have been surprised.

It was much quieter around the kyudo range since they were the only ones around. Just the faint noise of the crowd behind them in the distance. Iori was going to miss this sight.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” Tamaki asked, resting his arm above his head against the fence.

“Of course, I do,” Iori scoffed.

Tamaki chuckled. “It’s one of my favorite moments of us.”

Iori turned his head and glanced up at him. “Really?”

“Mhmm,” he said with a nod. “I remembered how mesmerized I was by you.”

Iori’s expression softened as he chuckled. “I remember _not_ feeling the same way.”

Two Years Ago

Tamaki loosened his tie as he stepped outside. He was glad he had the night off from work since he would have been late. It was all thanks to being called into that meeting with his teacher and principal.

Now he had the pleasure of spending the night cramming for the upcoming finals. It shouldn’t be too hard if he didn’t think about the fact that if he failed, he’d be kicked out of school. No pressure or anything.

“Yeah, right,” Tamaki said as shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. “I knew this whole scholarship thing wouldn’t work.”

Despite that, he wasn’t in a hurry to get home. He needed to clear his head before going home. It was a big opportunity coming to this high school and getting kicked out wouldn’t look be for Aya to see. He wanted to set a good example for her; unlike their no-good father. Tamaki never wanted to be seen in the same light as that man.

The campus was quiet as most of the students were already gone for the day or busy with their club activities. It gave off a different atmosphere.

Tamaki ventured about with his hands in his pockets and eventually came to an area he rarely passed by. He never had a reason to go out by the kyudo range.

It was quiet there too as he approached, and it seemed as if no one else was around either. That was until he walked along the side of the fence and movement caught his eye.

He stopped to take in the sight of a teen boy, dressed in traditional like attire, lowering a bow in front of him. No one else was present so the teen must have been practicing on his own.

Tamaki remained rooted to his spot, unable to take his eyes off him. The archer was poised in his movements with everything little thing being a deliberate choice. The sun shined through the tree branches, casting him in warm light. It was a breathe taking sight.

Tamaki was so engrossed in the moment, time seemed to stand still as the archer held the position before firing the arrow.

It was too quick for Tamaki to keep up with as it flew. He turned his head to the side to see the arrow in the center of the target. He never thought a high school student would be capable of something like that.

“Wow! That’s amazing!” he said out loud.

The archer’s head whipped around to Tamaki and even from the distance, Tamaki could see his pinched brow and frown.

“Do you mind? You are interrupting my practice,” the teen said.

Tamaki held his hands up defensively. “I’m sorry. I was just passing through and couldn’t help but watch.”

That didn’t seem to help at all as the teen started to walk closer to the fence, stopping in front of Tamaki. It was then that he realized he’d seen the other boy before, but he couldn’t remember his name.

“I’m going to politely ask you to leave,” he said curtly.

“Doesn’t sound so polite to me,” Tamaki huffed. He never did well with people telling him what to do.

“You are the one interrupting my practice time.”

“Okay, fine. I’m leaving.”

And with that, Tamaki left. He couldn’t put off studying any longer.

The next day at lunch, Tamaki attempted to study with Haruka, but the other was more interested in playing his game instead. Tamaki didn’t have much success the night before and it was going to take a miracle to pass.

Just as he was thinking all hope was lost, the archer from the day before stopped into their classroom to speak with their class rep.

Tamaki elbowed Haruka’s arm to get his attention. “Who’s that?”

Haruka glanced up from his phone before dropping his gaze. “That’s Izumi Iori. He’s the top student from class 1-A. Why?”

Tamaki took a bite of his pudding. “No reason.”

Since he was in the middle of his game, Haruka didn’t question him on it.

After school, Tamaki raced down to the kyudo range with a purpose. There were more people there this afternoon for their scheduled practice and gave Tamaki questioning looks as he approached.

“Is Izumi Iori here?” he asked the first girl he saw.

She hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Practice is about to begin, but would you like me to get him for you?”

“Yeah,” he replied. That’s why he was here in the first place.

The girl disappeared inside the small building and a couple of minutes later, Iori stepped out. Upon seeing Tamaki, his brow furrowed.

“What business do you have here?” Iori asked.

Tamaki took a deep breath. “Can you tutor me? I could really use it for the upcoming finals.”

“Why should I help you? We’re not in the same class and I don’t know you.”

That was the expected answer.

Before he could argue, Tamaki’s phone began to vibrate. “Excuse me,” he said as he pulled it out of his pocket. “Hello? You want me to come in now? I’m supposed to have the night off! I have tests to study for…. Okay, okay. I will be there.”

He pressed the end call button with more force than as necessary and took a deep breath before dialing another number. “Hey, Aya, I just wanted to let you know I won’t be home until later tonight, okay? I got called into work last minute. See if Ms. Sato will let you come over for dinner again. Make sure you’re asleep before I get home. Okay? Alright. Love you, bye.”

Tamaki sighed to himself as he shoved his phone back into his pocket. He forgot he wasn’t alone until Iori spoke again.

“You have a job?” Iori asked.

“Yeah, have to help make sure bills get paid for me and my sister.”

Tamaki braced himself for the inevitable judgment he’d get when someone here found out he was poor and had to work. It happened a lot around this school.

“And that doesn’t leave enough time for studying,” Iori continued.

“No, it doesn’t. It’s why I get so behind all the time.”

Iori nodded as brought his fist up to cover his mouth. He coughed and said, “Well, I guess I could tutor you.”

Tamaki’s eyes widened. He didn’t expect the other to give in this easily. “Really? You will.”

“Do you work tomorrow?”

“Yeah, that’s when I’m usually scheduled, but I’m now off the day after that.”

“Then meet me in the library after the last class of the day. Don’t be late.”

“Thank you so much! I’ll see you then. Bye.”

Tamaki turned and left to hurry on to work, elated that his plan worked. With Iori tutoring him, he should pass for sure.

It didn’t take long for them to realize Tamaki and the library were not a good combination.

“Yotsuba-san. Yotsuba-san, please wake up,” Iori said in a hushed tone.

Tamaki groaned as he opened his eyes, not caring for the glares of the people he disturbed around them.

“Iorin, this place is too quiet.”

“Don’t call me ‘Iorin.’”

In his defense, Tamaki was trying his best to stay awake, but the late shift the night before was making it difficult in this environment.

“Is there somewhere else we can go?”

Iori glanced out the window as he thought. "There is… one place we could go to."

Tamaki began shoving his things into his bag without even asking him where. “Let’s go then.”

Iori turned back to him with a bemused expression. “You’re not even going to ask me where before agreeing?”

Tamaki swung his bag onto his shoulder. “With someone uptight like you, I’m sure it’s nowhere sketchy. It’ll be fine.”

Iori pursed his lips together.

“Come on, Iorin. We’re wasting time.”

With a sigh, Iori packed his things. “Please, stop calling me that, Yotsuba-san.”

It was a short train ride and walk to their destination. Which was great since Iori wasn’t very talkative, despite Tamaki’s best effort to engage in conversation.

“Fonte Chocolat?” Tamaki asked as they neared the door of the shop.

Iori didn’t meet his gaze. “It’s my family’s shop. Please don’t mind the decorations.”

Tamaki shrugged, not caring as they entered. Anywhere beat the library. 

They were immediately greeted with someone shouting, “Welcome home Iori! Oh, you brought a friend with you!”

Tamaki’s eyes went from the embarrassed Iori to a young man behind the counter with a bright smile on his face.

“Nii-san, this is Yotsuba-san. We’re only here so I can tutor him.”

“Well, alright. I’ll bring you some snacks then later. It’s nice to meet you, Yotsuba-kun! I’m Mitsuki.”

Tamaki gave the older Izumi brother a wave as he followed Iori to the table in the back corner. “Your brother seems nice.”

“That’s because he is,” Iori said, pulling out his chair. “Let’s get started and not waste any more time.”

Tamaki pulled out his notebook and scooted his chair to the side closer to Iori. With the light noise around them from the customers, it would be easier for him to not fall asleep now.

True to his word, Mitsuki brought a place of macaroons to their table further into their studying.

“You boys deserve a little break. Enjoy!”

Tamaki looked at the plate of desserts but didn’t reach for one. “Thank you.”

Iori kept his gaze on him as his brother walked back to the counter. “Don’t you want to try one?”

Tamaki shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He loved sweets, even if it wasn’t a King Pudding, but he couldn’t accept something like this for free. And it’s not like he had money to spare to pay for them either.

“I’m not really that hungry.”

Iori was quiet for a moment. “He’s not expecting you to pay for them,” he said lightly. 

Tamaki gripped his pencil a little tighter. He always hated the notion of people looking down on him because he couldn’t afford things like other teens his age. “I don’t need your charity.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Iori defended. He dropped his gaze and went quiet again. “Nii-san just wanted to do something nice since it’s the first time I’ve brought anyone from school here.”

Tamaki glanced over at him, surprised by his revelation. He assumed with Iori being the top of the class, he’d be popular.

Unsure of what to say, Tamaki reached out and picked up a pink macaroon and took a bite. “This is really good!” he said as he chewed.

“Please don’t talk with food in your mouth,” Iori said.

And that’s all it took to return to the previous good, mood.

As they came to a stopping point, Mitsuki approached their table again.

“Since you liked the macaroons, here’s a box to take with you.”

Tamaki shook his head. “Thank you, but you don’t have to.”

Mitsuki held out the box. “I insist.”

When he realized the other wouldn’t take no for an answer, Tamaki took the box. After all, Aya would love them. “Thank you.”

Iori walked him to the door after that.

“Thanks again, Iorin. I feel better about the tests already.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Can we do this again?” Tamaki asked.

Iori studied his face for a moment before replying, “I guess so.”

Tamaki smiled. In truth, he just wanted to see Iori again. He couldn’t put the reasoning into words. It was just something he hadn’t felt before.

“Cool. See ya at school tomorrow.”

The Present

Tamaki laughed. “If it hadn’t been for you, I wouldn’t have passed. And I wouldn’t have been able to stay here for us to happen.”

“I’m glad you didn’t fail either,” Iori said.

Tamaki turned to face Iori and reached out to hold his hand. Iori looked up at him and waited for him to speak, knowing something was on the other’s mind.

“I know we’re going out separate ways to different universities, but I want to try and make this work between us. I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately and I know it’ll be hard work, but let’s see what happens.”

“A long-distance relationship going into university will be difficult. There won’t be as much time for us to visit or even talk sometimes. Are you sure you want that? Wouldn’t you want to meet someone new and have someone closer to you?” Iori asked.

“I want you,” Tamaki said without hesitation. “I don’t want someone else. Isn’t this what you want to?”

He hadn’t thought of the possibility that Iori might want to end their relationship now and panic began to fill him until Iori smiled.

“Of course, I want to stay with you. I love you.”

Tamaki released a sigh of relief. It was one of the few times Iori ever spoke those words first; which always put him at ease.

He let go of Iori’s hand to place it on his hip as he brought the other to cup Iori’s jaw. “I love you, too, Iorin.”

Iori’s eyes widened as Tamaki leaned in closer. “Someone might see us,” he said quietly.

“Let ‘em see.”

And with that, Tamaki closed the distance and captured Iori’s lips. Iori’s hands found there over Tamaki’s shoulders, running one up into his hair, as Tamaki deepened the kiss.

They did just graduate after all so it’s not like they could get in trouble anyway.

Eventually, they made their way to find the Izumi family and Aya. Iori would never live it down if Mitsuki had come looking for them and found them making out behind the school. Even if Tamaki loved making Iori flustered, he didn't want to ruin is the mood for the rest of the day and gave in to go back.

They found the others grouped together, talking amongst themselves as they waited for the two of them. The crowd around the school had dissipated in the meantime, making it easier to locate them. Mitsuki and Aya were in the middle of a conversation, probably cooking-related as usual.

Mitsuki was the first to notices them and waved. “Nice of you to finally join us,” he teased. “We were just about to leave without you. We’re starving.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Iori said.

“Uh-huh, sure,” Mitsuki said, giving them a knowing smirk.

Iori looked away as a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

“We saw Haruka before he left,” said Aya. “He wanted me to tell you he’d catch up with you later.”

Tamaki smiled at her. “Thanks, Aya.”

“Let’s get a photo of you two before we leave,” said Mrs. Izumi.

With a little rearranging to find a good angle, Mitsuki held up his phone. “Smile!”

Tamaki gave the biggest smile he had, making Iori’s seem much more modest in comparison.

After taking a couple, Mitsuki showed them to the couple.

“Send these to me,” Tamaki said as he handed the phone back.

That was going to be his new phone wallpaper.

“Me too,” added Iori.

Tamaki had a lot of favorite moments with Iori, but today as they reaffirmed their relationship was one of the best ones he would always remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find Korm's art [here](https://twitter.com/dearbutterfIy/status/1163194362693595136)!
> 
> If you want to retweet this, use this [link](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1163194959480184833)!


End file.
